Sinner and Saint
by Neverthewriter
Summary: Tara wakes up with a naked body beside her and no recollection of how that happened. A night of partying leads to unexpected revelations and an unforeseen relationship? TaraxBonnie AU
1. The Morning After

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible or any characters related to the show.

Chapter 1 – The Morning

The sun peeks between the slits of the room's silk curtains, its light creeps ever so slowly towards the queen size bed where two bodies lay in silent embrace. Tangled in a web where arms and legs over lap one another, the two bodies lay comfortably amidst all the chaos. Everything was peaceful, everything was quiet and nothing in the world was wrong. If not for the birds chirping outside her windowsill, the platinum haired blond would not have been awoken from her deep slumber.

Slowly her eyes opened, heavy, as sleep kept on tugging them down but there was something at the back of her mind that was telling her to get up. She tried to get up but failed misserably as she felt something weighing her down. Looking at her current state, she immediately noticed that her warm blanket is not only covering herself but another as well. A warm and very naked femine body is wrapped around her, and for all that's good, she could not remember why.

Panic struck her.

Who is it? Why is she sharing my bed? The blond mentaly asked herself as she tried to remember the events of last night. She was at a houseparty hosted by the cheerleaders and aside from that, the only thing she remembers was being drunk with the girls from the team and playing spin the bottle.

"What happened?" She asked herself.

Trying to find answers to her question, she tried to check the things around her. Her room was a complete mess, it's as if a storm passed through it. Her books were scattered everywhere, her lamp post were knocked down and clothes (which she and probably her companion was wearing last night) were hanging everywhere. But that wasn't the worst of it. What's worst is that she is naked too, underneath a sheet of cloth and warm body.

A head splitting headache was threatening to erupt in her head when she was somehow suddenly calmed down. It could have been the softness of the bed, the brightness of the sun outside or it may very well be the warmth of the body that was tangled with hers but she found herself relaxing. She could feel the slender arm that was laying over her flat tummy and that seemed to be enough to make her feel safe.

"Odd" Tara thought.

This only fueled her curiousity. She wanted to know, no, she needed to know who was sleeping naked beside her in her bed. Carefully prying the thin sheet of cloth that's covering them, she pulled on it to see who was underneath the covers. The figure beside her groaned and stirred a little but didn't wake up.

"She's too cute" The platinum haired blond thought. Looking at her bedmate's sleeping form, the woman beside her could easily be mistaken for an angel. This is a rare sight so ever so slowly, she reached for her phone on top of her bedside drawer and with great care, angled it so that they were both in the shot.

CLICK

And that was all it took. Slowly, the figure beside her moved once more, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. She looks beautiful, even with the bedhair and morning glory in her eyes. It was too much that she found herself lost in admiration of the other woman's beauty.

"GoodMorning." The angel in front of her greeted with a smile.

"G-good-morning." Tara stuttered with a nervous smile in reply. Normally she wouldn't be this way especially with the person in front of her but waking up in this current setup was not doing her nerves any good. The young woman in front of her simply smiled before leaning forward and planting a gentle kiss on her soft lips. To say that she was shocked by it would be a complete understatement but she tried to hide it, something that didn't get past the woman in front of her.

"What's wrong, T?" Concern evident in the other woman's voice.

Tara couldn't answer her as she was lost in her thoughts. There's already a thousand questions flooding her mind and she couldn't even get started to answering one. She was snapped out of her pondering though when she felt two warm femine hands envelope hers.

And then it slipped out of her lips.

"Why did you kiss me, B?" Tara shyly asked. The brunette was taken aback by her question as she never expected it to be this worse. True they were quite wasted last night but she didn't expect for Tara to completely forget everyting. She wanted to remain calm, she already planned this conversation before falling asleep last night but her temper right now got the better of her.

"Why? Don't you remember last night, T? Do you remember anything at all?" Bonnie asked both anger and pain evident in her voice. Tara couldn't look the brunette in the eyes. Last night is a complete blurr to her. She remembers bits and pieces but she's completely lost after they started playing spin the bottle.

The two young women were still sitting on the bed staring at each other in silence when they both heard footsteps approaching the door to Tara's room. Tara panicked as she heard the doorknob of her room turn and before she could even process what she was doing, she had already shoved Bonnie into her walk-in closet.

"T!" Bonnie groaned as her bestfriend quickly shoved her into the closet. Luckily for the brunette, her bestfriend had a similar walk-in closet to hers so she had enough space to fall into, that however didn't mean that her fall didn't hurt. Sore and a bit upset, Bonnie was forced to stay quiet inside the closet.

"I'm sorry." Tara apoligetically said before giving the brunette a quick peck. Unfortunately for the blond, the brunette wasn't expecting this so instead of the kiss landing on her cheek, it accidentally landed on her lips. It was so sudden, so unexpected and yet she didn't know why it felt so natural and right. Before either of them could questions what had happened, Tara quickly closed the closet doors and turned to face door to her room.

"What's wrong, dear? I heard a lot of noise from here." Samantha King, Tara's mother asked as she peeked into her daughter's room. To her surprise the whole room seemed to have been on the receiving end of stampede, something that she was not used to due to her daughter being a neat freak like her.

"It was nothing, mom. Just trying to organize the mess I did last night." Tara exlpained with a nervous chuckle. Her mother could clearly see that there's something wrong with her but Samantha knew better than to force her daughter's hand. Instead of pushing the matter further, she decided to make a tactical retreat back to the kitchen.

"O-kay. Breakfast is ready so just come down or else you'll be late for school." Samantha informed her before she ducked out of the room. Relief coarsed through Tara's being as she saw the door close behind her mom.

"That was a close one." she thought.

"It's only six-am and this day has already been interesting." Tara complained with a sigh as she moved back towards her bed to pick up her PJ's. Defeated by this mornings incidents, Tara slowly dressed herself unaware that Bonnie's head had popped out of her closet to check if the coast was clear.

"Why did you shove me into the closet?" Bonnie angrily asked as she stepped out from it with just a large t-shirt on. This question caught her bestfriend completely off guard. Not only was Tara stunned by the question but she was also too lost admiring the brunette's tone legs.

"Hellooooo..." Bonnie said as she waved her hand in front of Tara's face to get her attention.

"I-we-because..."

Before the blond was able to make a proper response to her question, the door to Tara's room opened slightly once more and Samantha's head popped back in. The two were caught off guard as Bonnie was trying to hold on to Tara while the blond was trying to get dressed thus ending with them being caught in a compromising position by Samantha. Surprised, the older woman tried her best to hide her surprise and instead offered a sweet smile to the two women.

"Oh! Hello Bonnie dear. Breakfast is ready so... you two get your butts dressed and down in the kitchen for breakfast, okay?" Samantha told them before quickly disappearing once more. All the colors in both of the young women's faces drained. They were just caught by Tara's mom, both of them naked. Well almost naked since Bonnie had a large tshirt that covered her up to midtigh but Tara was butt naked since she was getting dressed.

"You don't think..." Bonnie's question trailled off as she remembered the look on Samantha's face.

"This is so not my day." Tara grumbled before walking towards the bathroom to get ready.

**Author's Note:**

So ends the first chapter for my first ever KP fic. Hope you guys like it! Pardon any typo and grammatical errors.


	2. Tricky Tequila

**Sinner and Saint**

_Chapter II_

Water cascaded down her body, its warmth enveloping her in a warm embrace. This was a welcomed feeling as everything that have just happened seemed to have completely numbed her. After her little incident with her mom and Bonnie, relaxing here under the shower seems to be the best thing to do.

"Tara." Bonnie's voice called from outside the bathroom. This snapped the platinum blond out of her pondering and was alerted of the person standing at the other side of the door. She doesn't know what to say or do, she doesn't even know what to think but Tara knew that this might be best scenario she could ask for. Not seeing eye-to-eye, she may be able to relax enough to talk about the things that transpired last night.

"Y-yeah." Was her stuttered reply.

"I just want to... talk... about last night and this morning." Bonnie replied, unsure if it was right to push the subject so soon. There was hesitation in her voice but she knew that it has to happen. There was no avoiding this and before they even face other people, it is best that they get things sorted and straightened out between the two of them.

"Okay." Was the blond's only reply.

"Sooo..." Bonnie started but before she could utter another word, Tara cut her off.

Her bestfriend asked her to start with the things that happened last night, starting from the time she asked Tara to drink. She insisted that Bonnie doesn't hold back on any information and just tell it as it happened. Considering Tara's request, Bonnie agreed and then started to tell the tale the blond forgot.

"It all started..."

The music was blasting and the cheering of the guests could be heard to about three or four blocks in each direction. The party was rumoured to be the best ever in all of Middleton High's history and it was the legacy that their batch was looking to leave behind. After the continuous victory and then championship of the their football team plus the colorful years that had pass, the senior students of Middleton High headed by the cheerleading team decided to host a party as a final hurrah.

As she arrived at her destination, Tara was surprised with the sight before her. People flooded the house where the party is being held and from the look of things, there was no shortage of anything. Food and drinks continued to arrive as students carried their own contribution to the biggest party in Middleton History.

Fixing her dress as she walked towards the front door, Tara didn't notice the beautiful brunette that was waiting for her.

"What took you so long, T?" Bonnie shouted over the music. Looking up Tara was stunned by the sight before her. It's a known fact that Bonnie is both beautiful and sexy but the way she looks now makes her previous image pale beyond comparison. The brunette standing confidently before her is wrapped with nothing but a handkerchief top and short-shorts to cover her curvacious body.

"Risque yet deliciously sexy." Tara thought as she continued to oogle her bestfriend. She didn't know why she is acting this way or why she was doing this but there was just something that is drawing her to the brunette. What it is, she doesn't know, but what she does know is that it feels right even though it seems so wrong.

"I guess you like what you see?" Bonnie joked with a flirty smile before pulling her bestfriend into a tight embrace. Tara could only nervously laugh in reply while she tried to brush off her embarrasment and the blush that is threatening to appear on her cheeks. Luckily for her, she was spared from further embarrasment when Bonnie pulled her inside the house.

"Why-oh-why?" Tara thought as she followed Bonnie. Immediately as soon as they had entered the house, both women were swarmed by the male guest. Each one trying to impress either or both of them with their muscles or good looks.

"I'm sorry but not tonight boys." Bonnie told the guys before shooing them away. Usually she would have welcomed any advances from the pack of hunks and pretty boys but today was a night for the girls of the cheer team. True, they were celebrating for/with their batch but these things are so rare so the girls decided to celebrate together.

"That's right. Keep walking." Tara thought as she watched the guys' retreating forms. She didn't know why but when she saw the guys hitting on Bonnie, she felt her blood boil. This is new to her because she doesn't get bothered by guys approaching Bonnie. If ever, it was the other way around.

Unknown to her, as she had her mental debate, she had unconciously gripped Bonnie's hand tigther than she had intended. Bonnie didn't mind Tara's tight grip though, to be honest, she actually welcomes it. This is her dirty little secret, a secret that no one really knows, not even her bestfriend.

For the longest time she had kept it from Tara, even to the point of dating other guys just so her bestfriend wouldn't find out. Find out that she, Bonnie Rockwaller, Queen Bee of Middleton High has a very very big crush on her beautiful blond bestfriend.

Once the two cheerleaders were able to free themselves of the other guest of the party, they headed over to to the kitchen so that they could get started with the partying and also find the rest of the squad. Unfortunately, their quest to find the other squad members ended in vain as they were only greeted by a table filled with different liquors and nothing else. Seeing as it's just going to be the two of them for the time being, Bonnie decided to get her plan started.

"So what's your poison, T?" Bonnie asked as she showed Tara the asorted bottles of liquor at the table.

"You know I don't drink, B." Tara replied as she playfully slapped Bonnie's arm. Of course Bonnie knew this, but if her plan was to work, she would need to have some alcohol in her system, as well as some in her bestfriend. Liquid courage as others would call it, the stuff that cowards like her needed.

"Just one. Please." Bonnie pleaded as she wrapped Tara in a hug. The blond's stand wasn't shaken though so Bonnie decided to bring out the big guns. Hugging her tighter, Bonnie started to pout and stare into Tara's deep cerulean orbs.

"This is not fair." Tara thought as she watched Bonnie pout. Slowly she felt her resolve start to crumble just like every other time the brunette wanted something of her. She didn't really drink. She didn't see the point in getting drunk and then suffering the hangover in the morning. As much as possible, this was one experience she wished she didn't have to go through but as she looked into Bonnie's pleading face, she couldn't do anything except to give in.

"Okay, but just one, okay?" Tara said with conviction before looking at the different drinks on the table. As soon as the blond agreed, a lightbulb lit up on top of Bonnie's head. This was definitely the push she was looking for. Finally things were going her way. If things continued then she might get her pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.

"Of course. Let me get you one of the weaker drinks." Bonnie said with an evil smirk before quickly disappearing behind one of the opened cupboards. There's a lot of stuff to drink in this party but there's just one drink in Bonnie's mind that she wanted to share with the desired blond. After searching and almost emptying the cupboard, she finally found the stash that she had hidden earlier today.

"Uhm... What's that?" Tara asked as she looked at the bottle and bowl in Bonnie's hands.

"These my beloved bestfriend is a tequila bottle and the works" Bonnie explained as she placed them on top of the counter. Sure it was just a bottle of tequila, a small bottle of salt and a bowl of sliced lime but it looked like rocket science to Tara. Honestly, why was there so many things needed if someone just wanted to have a drink?

"O-kay... So what are these lime and salt for?" Tara curiously asked as she held both in each hand.

"They make it easier for you to drink the tequila and they greatly reduce the effects of the alcohol." Bonnie explained with a mischievous grin. The blond having full trust on her bestfriend simply nodded in understanding and then looked at the shot that the brunette was pouring. It wasn't as intimidating as she had thought since the amount that Bonnie was pouring was nothing more than just a small glass.

"So how do I do this exactly?" Tara asked as she held the shot glass in front of her face, her eyes wide with curiousity. She's just too cute and this was too much for the brunette. She wanted to jump the blond and kiss here then and there. Admit that she loves her and hope for the best but since she couldn't, all she did was stare.

"Well you need to lick this salt, drink that shot and then suck on the lime." Bonnie explained with a shaky voice the order while she placed some salt onto the back of her hand. This made the blond raise an eyebrow as she didn't understand why Bonnie placed the salt on her hand and not hers. Shouldn't she have placed that on my hand? Tara thought.

"Uhm... Do I really need to lick the salt? Does it need to be on you?" Tara nervously asked.

"Of course. This is how you drink tequila, and better me than them, right?" Bonnie told her before pointing to the guys that were gathered outside. The blond looked at where Bonnie was pointing and saw some of the guys that were trying to hit on them earlier. It was definitely a no brainer question.

"Bonnie is definitely the better option." Tara thought. Unconsciously, her eyes traveled up and down the sexy goddess beside her. She didn't want to drink but one shot wouldn't hurt, right? It's just to oblige her bestfriends wish. Her beautiful, sexy and smart bestfriend.

A couple of body shots later, Tara was already feeling light headed. She was giddy and clingy and found herself holding and touching Bonnie more than she should. Even if they are bestfriends, the way she was holding and clinging onto the brunette screamed more. She didn't hear any objections from the brunette though. Instead, she just noticed Bonnie sweating and acting nervous. To try and calm her bestfriend, Tara did the only thing she knew that could easily calm the young woman down.

"This is so gooooood..." Tara slurily said as she threw her arms around Bonnie.

It doesn't take a genius to know that the blond was already way drunk over her capacity. This was an oversight on Bonnie's part. She wanted her to be tipsy so that they could talk openly but she didn't expect Tara to be such a light weight.

"It's now or never." Bonnie said under her breath. This scenario was the best she was going to get. Taking a deep calming breath, Bonnie readied herself to confess to the young woman that she loves. Before she could though, a figure behind them decided to speak up.

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you two." Hope said as she approached the two. Bonnie didn't see Hope earlier so she was caught off guard by the sudden arrival of her teammate. She would have jumped in surprise but luckily Tara was leaning on her.

"Come on. The girls want to play spin the bottle."

**Author's Note:**

Hope you guys liked this chapter. BTW why aren't there more TaBo?


End file.
